1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard diskdrive rack and, more particularly, to a simple structure of hard diskdrive rack assembly, which comprises a hard diskdrive rack and a plurality of hard diskdrive boxes detachably mounted in the hard diskdrive rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hard diskdrive racks have been disclosed for use to hold multiple hard diskdrives. These hard diskdrive racks commonly use screws to fix hard diskdrives in position. According to conventional designs, it is inconvenient to install hard diskdrives in a hard diskdrive rack.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a hard diskdrive rack assembly, which facilitates the installation and maintenance of hard diskdrives. According to one aspect of the present invention, the hard diskdrive rack assembly is comprised of a rack, and multiple hard diskdrive boxes holding a respective hard diskdrive and detachably installed in respective receiving chambers in the rack. According to another aspect of the present invention, the rack comprises a base frame, the base frame having hooks and locating holes respectively provided at upright sidewalls and partition plates thereof, and a cover covering the base frame, the cover having locating holes and hooks respectively forced into engagement with the hooks and locating holes of the base frame. According to still another aspect of the present invention, each hard diskdrive box comprises a front face panel, and a pull handle pivoted to the front face panel and turned in and out of the front face panel to control the access through which a hard diskdrive is mounted in the respective hard diskdrive box. When the pull handle turned to the inside of the front face panel, a hooked portion of the pull handle is forced into engagement with a respective hook hole in the rack to lock the respective hard diskdrive box in the corresponding receiving chamber of the rack. On the contrary, when the pull handle turned to the outside of the front face panel, the hooked portion of the pull handle is disengaged from the respective hook hole to unlock the hard diskdrive box, enabling the hard diskdrive box to be taken out of the rack.